


Reunited

by Soulstoned



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Forbidden Love, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/pseuds/Soulstoned
Summary: Seven years ago, Ryla and Nadara were forcibly separated after their relationship was discovered.Now Ryla is queen.





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scytale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scytale/gifts).

Queen Ryla sits on her throne and waits. The command was sent out nearly a month ago and her neighboring kingdom is running out of time to send their reply before she sends in her armies to extract one.

Seven years ago when she was forcibly separated from Princess Nadara in disgrace after their relationship was discovered she made a promise that when she was queen she would send for her.

Ryla intends to make good on that promise, no matter the cost.

Nadara is the youngest of eight siblings, her chances of ever taking the throne in her own kingdom are miniscule. When her betrothal to a high ranking lord was announced, she seemed miserable in her letters. It was a moment of desperation that had Ryla penning the threat to her neighboring kingdom, to send her the princess or else she would use her armies to take what she wants by force.

She could do it. Nadara's kingdom is much smaller than her own and situated in a valley. It's only through the protection that Ryla's kingdom has historically offered that they haven't been overtaken already. She can only hope she wasn't too late.

The doors to the throne room swing open and guards pour in, surrounding someone that Ryla can’t quite see. They part and thrust their captive toward her. 

Kneeling at her feet is Nadara, wrists bound, dark hair falling in a curtain over her face as she bows her head.

Ryla fights back the lump that is rising in her throat, “leave us,” she says to the guards. The lead guard nods and the others follow him out of the throne room, leaving her alone with Nadara for the first time in years.

Ryla sinks to her knees and takes Nadara's face in her hands, tilting it up to get a good look at her. Having her here is a dream come true after seven years of longing glances across meeting halls on diplomatic trips and secret letters written in code.

"Would you have really done it? Would you have started a war for me?" Nadara asks, eyes shining with unshed tears.

Ryla brushes her hair out of her face taking a moment to just look at her before responding "For you I would start ten wars."

"What is it you want from me for it to be worth all this trouble?" Nadara asks, eyes cast downward at her bindings.

"Only what you are willing to give, but if you wish to return, I need to hear it from you directly. I can't trust anyone else to give an honest answer about where your heart lies."

"My heart lies with you my queen, always." Nadara replies, looking directly into Ryla's eyes, open and honest.

Ryla surges forward claiming her mouth in a scorching kiss. Messy and unpracticed but full of every bit of longing she has felt through their separation. Nadara raises her bound hands to brush her fingers across Ryla's cheek to wipe away a tear as they separate.

Ryla takes her hands and kisses them before working open the knots with her nimble fingers, rubbing gently over the other women's chafed wrists. "Did they hurt you?" she asks.

"They wouldn't dare," Nadara says with a smile, using her newly freed hands to guide the queen into another kiss.

"Thank you for sending for me, the promise was made so long ago, I didn't dare hope. We were children then."

"We were hardly children," Ryla says with a laugh. 

"That's true, it just feels like it was so long ago," says Nadara. "We were sixteen, many of our station are already married off by that age. I know my sisters were. It's a miracle we were both able to put that off as long as we did."

"Let's not put it off any longer," Ryla says, a determined look falling over her face.

Nadara's breath hitches, "are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting? Can we do that?"

"I'm the queen. I can do what I want, and what I want is you."

"It will be a scandal." Nadara says with a grin.

Ryla rolls her eyes "It will hardly be the first scandal we've caused, and probably not the last."

"Let's do it."

And so they did.


End file.
